


primrose garden

by cafevixx



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Car Accidents, Depictions of Death, Happy Ending, It gets sad before it gets happy, Like they all get reincarnated so technically no one is dead, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Sad with a Happy Ending, but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafevixx/pseuds/cafevixx
Summary: Jinki felt like he could just barely grasp the language behind flowers, so when he asks "I thought that was reserved for roses," he doesn't mean to be ignorant. He truly wants to know. Partially to satisfy his own curiosity, but even more so to hear the boy talk about the one thing Jinki knew he loved the most: flowers.





	primrose garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winkyjinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkyjinki/gifts).



## part one: flower crowns

The boy has flowers in his hair. It's the first memory Jinki ever has of him. That and his piercing brown eyes. They were enough to cut deep into his soul. There were cut down stems from countless flowers on the floor of this hardwood floor of...his? Of the boy's? That didn't seem right. Maybe it was a shop? Jinki didn't quite know. All he knew was that he could watch the boy whittle stems for hours without being bored.  
  
Of course, with the flower crown making going on, there were bound to be flowers upon flowers. Each different type of flower sat in its respective vase. Some were in bouquets, tightly packaged and stored, awaiting purchase. Others were just vases of one or two flowers. Jinki remembers the boy saying that was because he prepared the flowers for crowns in advance. Regardless, Jinki smiles whenever he sees it.  
  
Jinki feels deep in his soul that the passion put out by the boy was unmatched. He's always loved that about him: how eager the boy was to share his creations. Jinki smiles at the purples and pinks, blues and reds and oranges--every colour of the rainbow sat in glass vases in this cozy place. They surround the boy like a shield of beauty and, when Jinki thinks that's all he can remember, he sees the boy smiling at him with two crowns of primrose.  
  
"Primroses," the boy explained at one distant point in time, "represent love."  
  
Jinki felt like he could just barely grasp the language behind flowers, so when he asks "I thought that was reserved for roses," he doesn't mean to be ignorant. He truly wants to know. Partially to satisfy his own curiosity, but even more so to hear the boy talk about the one thing Jinki knew he loved the most: flowers.  
  
The conversation took place in this very room, on a day very much like this one. The sun hit Jinki's skin in just the same way it did right now. It was comfortable.  
  
Something about this boy, this room, this exchange, was comfortable.  
  
"Primroses are reserved for eternal love," the boy smiles, "roses are reserved for true love. You know, Jinki, I hope that--with these crowns--our love can be eternal. I want our love to be eternal." The boy comes from out behind the workspace and Jinki notes that he's just a bit taller than him. The boy places the crown on Jinki's head with a smile and Jinki wants to do the same. He grabs the second crown out of the boy's hand and places it atop the boy's head, causing him to smile and lean down.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me?" Jinki asks, and he doesn't know his body knows where the golden record player was hidden, especially amongst all the flowers, but his body moves instinctively. Straight behind the counter and to the left laid a record player with a record--some American jazz artist, Jinki deduces from the name--and, when the needle hits the record, Jinki feels himself moving toward the boy.  
  
"Of course. I'd love to," the boy responds. Jinki nods and the boy gets closer. There's a smile on his lips and Jinki wants to wipe it off with a kiss, but he doesn't know why. He can't remember this boy's name, or what city they're in, but Jinki knows what he feels in his heart is love. He knows that, when his head rests casually on that boy's shoulder as they dance, he feels something way too intense for him to describe. When the boy says, "I love you," Jinki knows he means it.  
  
When the boy says, "I love you," Jinki knows he's going to say it back.  
  
\-----  
  
They're skipping stones on the lake by the boy's shop on Friday.  
  
It's a decent sized lake considering it's man made, Jinki thinks, and how convenient it is to be sitting right behind this shop. Jinki sees the boy, his love, skipping rocks as he entered the shop. The huge window lead itself good for noticing things. Jinki opens the back door to the shop, picking up a stone and throwing it into the water. The boy looks behind him to see where that came from and he sees Jinki. He runs up to him, primrose flower crown firm and steady on his head as he envelops Jinki in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"I brought dinner," Jinki says, "Are you hungry? I brought chicken.” 

  
"Starving, actually. I thought you were still working," the boy said, "I was going to surprise you with dinner upstairs."  
  
"And let you burn down your apartment and your shop," Jinki responds, "Nice try, but I'd rather just buy it pre-cooked by someone. Less work that way." On his last word, Jinki throws a stone. It sinks immediately. The boy tries not to laugh at him, Jinki notices.  
  
He picks up a flatter rock and tries again.  
  
"So," Jinki asks, "how did work treat you today?" The bag Jinki holds in his hand is placed in between his feet. He searches for the perfect stone and, while he does that, the boy rifles through the bag. 

"The same as yesterday, honestly," the boy responds, "People grieving the loss of their loved ones, putting in orders for bouquets of white roses to lay atop caskets.” When they boy laughs, Jinki looks quizzically at him. “ One guy forgot he and his wife's anniversary and scrambled to get her a twelve count rose bouquet in short notice. Thankfully I could help him out--" Jinki notices that every rock the boy's thrown so far has skipped elegantly on the lake. How does he do it? Well, it's basically his shop--he's probably had many times to practice. “Jinki, I think I’m gonna take the business into Jeju.” 

Jeju? 

“Well, when did you decide that?” 

“Just now, actually. Jinki, promise me one thing.” 

“Yeah? Anything--” the boy’s name is on the tip of his tongue. He just can’t remember. 

“Visit me, out in Jeju. It’s beautiful there and I still want to see you.” 

The boy brushed stray hair out of Jinki’s face. 

“I promise you I’ll visit. I promise.”


End file.
